spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Heroes
Battle of the Heroes is the fifth episode of season two from the spin-off, The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on April 2, 2013. The previous episode was The New IJLSA and the next one is The Space Race. Plot Once the IJLSA lose a battle, they begin to turn on each other. The IJLSA decide to settle this with a battle in a tournament. Will they make up in the end or will they all have to fight against U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. as a team...sort of. Transcript *''starts with IJLSA at the base, training'' *'SpongeBob: '''Focus, SpongeBob. You can outrun it if you just believe. ''reveals SpongeBob in front of a lamp ''Ready, set...go! ''around lamp at extreme speeds; appears to be stuck in circle ''Guys, a little help. *'Patrick: Everyone! We have a code twenty three dash J! This is not a drill! I repeat: Not a drill! *''grabs Patrick legs while Squidward sits down'' *'Patrick: '''Brace yourself, SpongeBob. ''SpongeBob, slowing him down ''It's working. ''slows SpongeBob down *'SpongeBob: '''Thanks, guys. You really saved me there. But I just don't ''fist on lamp table ''get it! How can light reach such extreme speeds? *'Sandy: 'Don't worry about it, SpongeBob. It's not like you're going to run into an enemy that uses light to fight. Only someone diabolical and evil would do something like that. *'Patrick: 'Way to be suttle, Sandy. Maybe you know something? ''in on Sandy ''What do you know, squirrel? *'Sandy: ''invisible and reappears behind Patrick I know how to do this. ''Patrick to the ground *'Squidward: '''Calm down, guys. Save your energy for when we actually have a battle. ''coffee *''blares, causing Squidward to spit out his coffee'' *'Sandy:' Team, move out! *''cuts to IJLSA in downtown Bikini Bottom'' *'Patrick: '''We're here, but, where's our enemy? *'Voice: I'm right here. begin to eletrocute the IJLSA members *'SpongeBob: '''Show yourself, villain! *'Voice: 'As you wish, Mr. Quickster. ''begins to float down, revealing a metal suit and an unknown fish *'Sandy: '''Who are you? Who are you working? *'Lightning Flash: 'I am Lightning Flash, and the only person I work for is myself...excluding U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L, of course. ''scoffs ''They payed me to say that. *'Patrick: 'How much?! *'Lightning Flash: 'None of your business! ''lightning bolts from hand pads at Patrick ''How many volts do you think this is? *'Patrick: ''arms out, conducting the electricity; turns around, conducting the electricitiy into the air; collapses arms together, creating two energy sources to come together, causing an explosion Nice fireworks. ''out tongue and takes one of the flurries ''I'd say...blueberry. *'Lightning Flash: You guys are good. But can you handle this boa constrictor? at Sandy, yet fires electricity at SpongeBob *'Sandy: '''What in the seven seas was that for? *'SpongeBob: 'Yeah. You looked at Sandy and then shocked me. *'Lightning Flash: 'Hey, I warned you. I said I was a boa constrictor, and doesn't that mean that I also have snake eyes? *'SpongeBob: 'Then you should be able to see this coming. ''at super speed and slips Lightning Flash onto the ground; grabs Lightning Flash and throws him to brick building *''Flash teleports out of building instantly'' *'Lightning Flash: '''Didn't I mention I could teleport? ''and throws SpongeBob into Squidward ''No hero has ever defeated me before, and I'm not going to let it happen now. ''away using electricity *''gets off of Squidward and then helps Squiddward up'' *'''SpongeBob: ''sarcastically Thanks a lot, Squidward. *'Squidward: What did I do? You cannot seriously be blaming me for what just happened here. This is just like the last time. Blame the one with the sticky tentacles. *'Sandy: '''Now guys, it is not Squidward's fault. *'Squidward: 'Thanks, Sandy. *'Sandy: 'We can only blame Patrick. *'Patrick: 'For what?! For saving your skins? ''sarcastically So sorry. *'SpongeBob: '''He's right. He did dodge electricity from hitting us and possibly other civilians. But I didn't Sandy do anything to help. *'Sandy: 'If I didn't do anything, then I couldn't have done anything wrong! *'Patrick: 'She's got a point. *'Squidward: 'You know what. Forget it! I'm out of here! ''away *'Sandy: '''Same here. ''disappears *'Patrick: '''Yep. *'SpongeBob: 'Fine by me. ''away *''cuts to IJLSA base where SpongeBob is busy watching television in his room'' *'''SpongeBob: ''nose into tissue Come on, Mary. Just tell Justin that you love him! ''nose into tissue ''It's so sad. ''cuts from show onto IJLSA Leader *'IJLSA Leader: '''SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob: tissue box ''Whoa! Hey, there...uh...IJLSA Leader. How long were you...? *'IJLSA Leader: 'Long enough to tell you that you and your team are not working as...well...a team. You need to get rid of your differences and work together! *'Sandy: ''offscreen Says who? ''in front of televsion ''Sorry, Leader, but the only way we can work together is if one of us apologizes, and it ain't going to be me. *'Squidward: into room ''Well, it isn't going to be me. *'Patrick: 'Nor me. *'SpongeBob: ''up and runs up and down the wall, causing the words "Me neither" to be scorched into the wall Me neither...and that was my first time running vertically up and down a wall. Just goes to show that you all can't survive without me. *'Sandy: Why I oughta... *'IJLSA Leader: '''Then there's only way to work out a problem of this magnitude: The Arena. I want all of you to go to the arena and battle it out. Then, we'll see who is the most needed component of the team. *'Patrick: 'Sounds good to me. *'SpongeBob: ''out the words "Me too" in fire from running Me too. ''alarm is set off and water sprays the room ''I'm pinning this one on Squidward. *cuts to The Arena where the IJLSA members are standing, ready to charge'' *'IJLSA Leader: '''You have three minutes to fight each other. ''pause ''Good luck. That's it. *'SpongeBob: Let's do this! at extreme speed and slips the other IJLSA members onto the ground Ha! You all wouldn't last a second without me! *'''Sandy: ''invisible On the contrary, SpongeBob! ''SpongeBob in nose ''You wouldn't last a second without me! ''SpongeBob; turns visible ''What do you think of that? *'Patrick: and grabs Sandy's arms, encasing her in a frame ''You look better in a portrait to me. ''Sandy onto ground and then whacks her onto the ground ''Nope. I think better on the ground. *'Squidward: ''and headbuts Patrick, carrying him into a brick wall Time to see the top of a volcano. ''Patrick a long distance into the air *'Patrick: '''Darn you, Squidward! ''to a tree, slingshooting him back to Squidward ''Taste my foot, Squidley! *'Squidward: Not if you taste mine first. in air and kicks Patrick in the torso into building ''How did you like it? *'Patrick: 'I've tasted better. ''up Squidward's leg with an outstretched arm and throws him into a wall ''How's that for taste? *cuts back to SpongeBob, formidably battling Sandy'' *'SpongeBob: '''Admit it, Sandy. ''back onto hands ''I'm too fast for you. ''Sandy and uses force to land back on legs *'Sandy: '''You are pretty fast, SpongeBob. ''invisible ''But how do you defeat someone you can't see? ''SpongeBob into nearby wall *'SpongeBob: '''Like this! ''at super speed, eventually being able to spot Sandy; picks up Sandy and throws her a far distance *''cuts to Patrick'' *'Patrick: '''Bring it on, Squidward! Bring it on! ''up ''Did you hear something? ''falls on Patrick; Patrick stretches out and picks Sandy up; then picks self up ''Where did you come from? *'SpongeBob: ''into side of building Maybe they can shed some light on your question. ''onto ground ''Ow. *'Sandy: Who? back, only to see Plankton ''Plankton! How could have possibly knocked SpongeBob that far that fast? *'Plankton: 'Oh, a little recruit helped me. *'Sandy: 'Ha! You and what army? *'Lightning Flash: ''beside Plankton Just me. Check out these new powers, squirrel! ''out hand, pushing Sandy into a nearby wall of the arena ''Contrallable levitation. ''into ten of himself ''Multiplication. ''back to one of self ''That's all for now. My master here hasn't finished all of the upgrades. *'SpongeBob: at super speed ''Bet he didn't program you with super speed. ''fit at Lightning Flash at extreme speed, only for him to dodge it ''Huh? ''the over-kick method at extreme speed, only to miss again ''How are you doing this? ''to throw another fist at Lightning Flash at extreme speed, only for Lightning Flash to grab the fist and throw SpongeBob away ''Whoa. ''on feet, where he skids on his back *'Lightning Flash: '''I sense something. ''button near eye, allowing him to see an invisible Sandy ''The squirrel. ''toward Sandy, extends arms, grabbing Sandy and then ramming her into Squidward ''Looks like there is going to be calamari on the menu. ''ray at Squidward *'Patrick: '''Not on my watch! ''ray and holds it toward the sky when it fires; stretches arms and throws Lightning Flash into a wooden fence *'Lightning Flash: '''You think you have defeated me, starfish? ''arms and grabs Patrick's arms ''Prepare to be stretched. ''to swing Patrick around, overstretching his arms and finally flinging him into Sandy ''This was almost too easy. ''away using rockets on back *''cuts to IJLSA base'' *'''SpongeBob: ''thumb in cast Ouch. His fist really clutched to my hand. ''off cast tape end *'Patrick: '''You're telling me. My arms aren't even broken yet they need casts just to stay up. That robot is way beyond our powers! *'IJLSA Leader: offscreen ''Wrong! ''pans to IJLSA central desk, where IJLSA Leader lifts the desk ''Dodge this! ''desk in two with leg and throws pieces at SpongeBob and Patrick *'SpongeBob: '''What do you mean...? ''with desk piece and into wall *'''Patrick: ''with desk piece Ouch. You know I couldn't dodge that! My arms are too flabby! *'IJLSA Leader: I wish your other teammates could say the same. *'Squidward: '''Ha! ''up two pieces of desk ''See. I am the best teammate! *'Sandy: 'Not so fast, Squid-Brat. ''up piece to Squidward ''I'm the better teammate! My desk pieces are perfectly split in half. *and Sandy begin bickering'' *'''IJLSA Leader: ''and mumbles to self I don't get paid enough to do this job. ''into hallway ''At least I can get to my bed. ''in dufflebag by Lightning Flash *'Lightning Flash: '''You're going to have to skip the bed tonight. *cuts to SpongeBob, in sleepwear, crawling into bed'' *'SpongeBob: 'sighs ''Tough night. Bickering sure does take a load off of you. ''on bed and stretches arms; yawns ''I'm beat. ''back and feels paper ''What's this? ''to self; alarmed ''Lightning Flash! *cuts to downtown Bikini Bottom, where the IJLSA Leader is hanging off of side of building; Lightning Flash appears beside him'' *'Lightning Flash: '''Some heroes you lead, huh? Leaving you precariously dangling off the side of a tall building. If you lead my team, you wouldn't have this situation, now would you? *'IJLSA Leader: You're sick, whoever you are! My team will be here any minute. to lift arm *'''Lightning Flash: ''up watch Looking for this? ''and then crushes watch with fist *'SpongeBob: 'offscreen ''Don't you know how much that thing costs? ''pans to SpongeBob, standing atop the building as well *'Lightning Flash: 'once; throws watch pieces off building ''Can't wait to be defeated, can you sponge? ''walking around SpongeBob ''You know, you and I aren't much different. We both can run at super speeds...break the sound barrier when we please, and we both have difficulties with our team members. *'SpongeBob: Speaking of team members, who are you working for? *'''Lightning Flash: ''defensively That is none of your business! Now if you excuse me, I have a leader to throw off of the building. *'SpongeBob: Oh no you don't! to grab Lightning Flash at super speed, only for Lightning Flash to dodge it; Lightning Flash proceeds to swing at SpongeBob, only for SpongeBob to flip out of the way of the fist Oh, come on! *'Lightning Flash: '''Face it, SpongeBob. You'll never win against someone exactly like you. Give up already! *'SpongeBob: ''sighs You're right, Lightning Flash. I can't win. ''up ''I shall do the dark deed. *'IJLSA Leader: Dark deed? rope swing, seeing SpongeBob stepping on the rope ''SpongeBob, no. Don't listen to him. Don't do. *'SpongeBob: 'I have to, leader. I have to. ''kicks rope off of building *''Leader begins yelling as he falls down the building; leader is caught by Squidward'' *'Squidward: '''I got you, leader. *'Lightning Flash: 'What?! ''off of building by charging SpongeBob *'''SpongeBob: ''through the building and onto ground I think we got the best him. *'Lightning Flash: building with electricity; seen with electricity floating around him; levitating ''You think you've bested me, SpongeBob and others? Think again! ''electricity through street *'Sandy: '''Look out! He's forming an electric wormhole! ''by large amount of electricity shooting out through street *'''Lightning Flash: ''through the electric beam; comes out with silver, larger suit Now, who wants a free trip to the hospital? ''at super speed, kicking Squidward into SpongeBob; flies at super speed with extended fist *'SpongeBob: 'up at super speed; catches fist ''Not today, Lightning! ''Lightning Flash into brick building; Lightning Flash teleports behind SpongeBob *'Lightning Flash:' Did you really think you could defeat me that easily? large beam of electricity knocking out the rest of the IJLSA while flying away Maybe another time? *'SpongeBob:' *Drowsy* We'll get him next time. out *''of episode'' Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Mega Marathon Category:MrScience12 Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2013